These studies have the following specific aims: determine if inhalation of toluene induces degradation of complex task performance in healthy volunteers quantiate the doisimetry, toxicokinetics, and metabolism of toluene in exposed subjects; examine the effects of toluene on respiratory funciton; develop methods and protocols for the contemplated 36 hour expsoure studies. This is now a CDMAS only protocol, being retained for data analysis.